Music in the garden
by DarkAngel26
Summary: Ok i took advice from someone and i sorta just put the explanation for the story k.


Music in the Garden  
  
Disclaimer I don't own it give it up al ready.  
  
Chapter 1- the big garden Project  
  
Arnold and the gang were at school. Mr. Simmons said, "I have one of the bests projects ever." Mr. Simmons continued. Then Mr. Simmons said, "It's a trip to a musical garden!!" Lila shenna and eugean said, "cool."  
  
Mr. Simmons said the partners are "Eugene and shenna." They both smiled at each other. Then he said "Rhonda and Curly." Rhonda said "ewww." Curly on the other hand blew her a kiss. He then said "Harold and Patty." (Oh by the way I bumped patty to their class.) They blushed. "Nadine and Sid" he said they smiled and blushed. Then Mr. Simmons said "Lila and stinky." They smiled. Arnold was bummed. Mr. Simmons went on "Arnold and Helga." Helga smirked and Arnold smiled." and last but not lease Gerald and phoebe" they both blushed. Mr. Simmons said "we will stay at this musical garden for two weeks." Helga said"oh great I have to spend two weeks with football head." Mr. Simmons continued saying, "we're camping out in this musical garden and they will be playing music with Indian windchimes. And we will leave tomorrow at 4 in the morning. So get with your partners." Everyone did. Arnold said "Helga I know you hate me so do-" Helga cut him off and said Arnold I don't hate you." Arnold said "you like me for a friend so this trip wont be living hell." Helga said "yea I do and no it wont." Arnold said "you know I go sweet with all the girls so I go sweet on you." Helga said, "tell ne 1 this and die but you'll be the first person to see my sweet side." Arnold said, "no one has ever seen your sweet side?" Helga said "sadly no." Arnold said "Helga will you stay the night with me?" Helga was amazed by this question but she gladly accepted. Mr. Simmons said "every gurl get next to your guy partner. So everyone did.Mr.simmons said "now discuss how your gunna handle the garden oh by the way you gotta be nice to your partner. That means you Rhonda." (Lets cut to Arnold and Helga) They were sitting at the desk and Arnold said, "Do you want me to start the sweet side now or tonight?" Helga said "NOW." In the prettiest voice Arnold has ever heard of. Then he said, "Helga when we go to the garden they have bushes that goes around in a heart shape and a walk was into the middle to a small island. Small enough to set on big swing on it. And there is water around the island. I have been there once so you wanna sit on it together." Helga said "wow sounds pretty and I would love to sit on it with you." She was thinking he sure is showing me a lot of affection for me. Helga was awakening from her thinking when she heard Arnolds voice say "earth to Helga." Helga said, "Sorry I'm in my own dream world." Arnold said, "What was in your dream world." Helga said, "you'll find out later. "Give me a hint," he said. Helga said, "it's nothing bad but it's A ? And a first time thing. And it's something very sweet." "Oh" Arnold said.  
  
Mr. Simmons said, "Tomorrow you will start your sweet side." "Now I know you special kids might have a special thing for each other so here are the rules.  
  
NO PLAYING (no sex) You can kiss No switching partners (forget it Rhonda) You have to be sweet towards you your partner (ok Rhonda) BE GOOD AND HAVE FUN! 1_1 -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rhonda said "Mr. Simmons why do you torture me giving me a nightmare for a partner." Mr. Simmons said, "Rhonda, Curly is special in his own special way." "Whatever." Rhonda said. "At the end of this trip Mr. Simmons don't say I didn't warn ya but I probley will kill the freak." "Rhonda don't say that." Mr. Simmons said. Rhonda said, "Ok but when I do it don't say I didn't warn ya."  
  
"We are now making a heart with a red rose, white rose, or a pink rose attached to it. You have to make a poem on a piece of paper and give it to your partner. And the rose has meanings the Red Roses means 'I'm comfortable with my partner.' The white Rose means 'I got to get use to my partner.' The pink rose means 'I don't like you as my partner.' So start now." Eugene picked a white rose for shenna and shenna picked a white one for eugean. Rhonda of course picked a pink one and curly picked a red rose. Harold picked a red rose for patty and patty picked a red one for Harold. Lila picked a white one for stinky and stinky picked a red one for Lila. Nadine picked a white one for Sid and Sid picked a red one for Nadine. Arnold picked a red rose for Helga and Helga picked a red one for Arnold. Everyone was shocked cause every thought Helga hated Arnold. But they were wrong. Then Gerald and phoebe both picked a red one for each other. They started the poems. (I am only going through Arnold and Helgas.) Helgas wrote the title at the top 'Summer Fires' then she went on and wrote 'shall I compare thy to a summer day? Thou arth more lovely and temperate: Rough winds shake the pretty buds of May. And summer lease hath all to shorten a date. We got to your house and sat on the swing in thy beautiful garden. We sat together close real close. Then I grabbed thy special hand. Then you turned to me a then I kissed thy special lips. You returned and kissed my lips. We saw fireworks in each others eyes like it shall be the forth of July. For me to let go it was torture. It was like your lips poisoned me in to wanting more kisses from the sexy lips of yours. Summer days, Summer Nights, Summer Dreams fell so right. Hot and new passions start summer fires. . To. Thy Prince, Arnold Love. Helga G Pataki  
  
Mr. Simmons said, "The partners must read the poems aloud." Helga froze then said to herself it's only a poem. Arnold began and wrote at the top 'Love has a gental beauty.' Then he went on and wrote 'Love has a gental beauty, there's magic in its touch, It gives us such feeling. and it gives us so much. Love is often patient, it waits for us to see if something wonderful, is really meant to be. And when it has found us, it will never let us go. For love is enternal, Always meant to grow. When we fall in love, its such a Special thing. Love has a gental beauty is also makes us strong. To wait for that day when someone special comes along. And that is you Helga Pataki. To. The Princess!! Helga G Pataki Love Arnold  
  
This is dark angel I think this is the best one yet.  
  
Dark angel  
  
If ne 1 asking the reason why there going to the garden is to get closer to the partner they are with. And the garden has the romantic touch for then to get closer. And they can go walking in paths and sit on swings and all that and the poem thing you have to just say out load the poem and give the rose to the partner. Its just a little romantic thing. So if ne one has more tips email them to me at AmanZean@aol.com just be patient and don't flame the shit out of me. K cause I'm taking a lot of advice because I thought it was cool and all. K Bye. 


End file.
